Mistake
by Luhwn
Summary: Kecerobohan Sehun dan Kesalahan Luhan murid yeojanya yang sexy dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan membuat mereka terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahan fatal untuk keduanya. HUNHAN/GS-YAOI/NC/DIRTY TALK/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mistake

Cast :

*Oh Se Hun

*Lu Han

Genre : Drama

Rating : M

Length : 2Shot

Warning : TYPO, GS, SEHUN NAMJA! LUHAN YEOJA!, MATURE CONTENT, DIRTY TALK

NO BASH!

NO PLAGIAT!

GAK SUKA LANGSUNG KELUAR AJA.

Hawa panas, itulah yang memenuhi salah satu ruangan dirumah mewah bergaya eropa klasik ini. Selain itu tak luput pula suara erangan erangan seorang yeoja yang tengah dikerjai seorang namja yang lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

"Eunghhh op-oppahh jangan gigit nippleku ehmpp" seru yeoja itu yang kini nipplenya tengah di kunyah namja berambut caramel diatasnya. Seperti ditulikan namja bernama Oh Se Hun itu terus mengulangi kegiatannya mari-mengunyah-nipple-menggoda-Luhan.

Ya, yeoja itu Xi Lu Han murid kelas 8 di SM Junior High School. Sedangkan namja diatasnya ini adalah Oh Se Hun, kalian percaya jika aku mengatakan Sehun adalah guru di tempat Luhan sekolah? Mungkin kalian ragu, namun ini adalah kenyataannya. Sehun melecehkan muridnya sendiri. Kalian heran? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

Flashback On

Ini berawal keitika Luhan berada di kelas 7 A SM Junior High School. Dimana setiap hari sabtu kelasnya ada pelajaran olahraha renang. Dan pertama kalinya Luhan mengikuti pelajaran olah raga, dimana saat itu ia masih siswa baru.

Setelah dirinya dan teman barunya berganti palaian ia langsung menghampiri tempat ia akan melakukan olahraga renangnya.

"Seonsang-nim datang" ucap salahsatu murid yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas Luhan, Do Kyung Soo.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Ia terdiam dengan memandang -terpesona- kepada seseorang yang di sebut Kyungsoo adalah guru yang akan mengajarnya.

Bagaimana tidak terpeson, lihatlah dia datang dengan keadaan topless menampilkan bentuk tubuh atletisnya menyisahkan boxer yang tergantung indah di pinggangnya. Memiliki wajah tampan dengan tatapan yang menusuk dan jangan lupa dengan rahang tegas yang ia miliki menambah kesan manly plus plus bagi seorang Luhan dan mungkin murid lain.

"Aku tidak yakin dia guru kurikulum olahraga kita" celetuk salah satu murid yang memiliki body cukup berisi untuk anak seumurannya dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya.

Guru itu menghampiri muridnya dengan memegang buku yang di rasa murid-muridnya adalah absensi, dan dengan pulpen yang ia pegang.

"Baiklah selamat siang, perkenalkan aku Oh Se Hun, aku yang akan menjadi guru matapelajaran olahraga kalian semua mulai sekarang," ucapnya dengan suara baritone yang membuat bulu kuduk murid yeoja di sana meremang mendengar suaranya yang di pikir sangat sexy.

"Baiklah sebelum memulai materi pertama, aku akan mengabsen kalian, harap mengacungkan tangan kalian, apabila tidak mengacungkan tangan untuk panggilan ke toga akan aku anggap tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang ditekan pada empat suku kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ahn So Hee?"

"Byun Baek Hyun?"

Luhan terus memerhatikan gurunya yang tengah mengabsen.

"Choi Si Won?"

"Choi Soo Young?"

Sehun terus mengabsen sambil beberapa saat menatap murid yang diabsennya, spai pada nama murid terakhir.

"Xi Lu Han?"

Hening.

"Xi Lu Han?"

Masih hening tak ada pergerkan. Sedangkan sang empunya nama masih memperhatikan Sehun dia masih melamun menatapi Sehun.

"Baiklah Xi Lu Han?"

Kyungsoo menyonggol dan sedikit berbisik. "Luhan kau di absen" Luhan tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ad-" lanjut Sehun sebelum sebuah sara merdu menggema di ruangan itu.

"Saya hadir seonsangnim!" teriak Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Murid-murid yang lain menatap ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan -Dasar-orang-aneh-

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lebih .

'Malaikat dari mana dia' batin Sehun namun tetap memasang ekspresi coolnya dan menatap tajam objek bernama Xi Lu Han. Dia begitu cantik dengan rambut keemasannya, dia juga memakai pakaian renang yang membuat siapa saja akan melotot ketika memandangnya. Dengan dada yang bisa di bilang 'cukup' untuk anak seperti dia. Dengandeer eyes mpesona yang menatap polos ke arahnya. Dan sepasang mata rusa itu tepat menatap mata tajam Sehun.

Mereka berdua merona, terutama Luhan sangat jelas dia mulai salah tingkah begitupun Sehun tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menatap absen dan menceklis daftar hadir Luhan.

Entahlah baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang dan dengan perasaan yang hadir tiba-tiba ini adalah perdana ia rasakan.

"Ya! Baik kota akan mulai praktek, di sini aku akan menilai praktek bernafas, berenang gaya katak, dan gaya bebas, seblumnya kita lalukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu untuk meregangkan otot-otot kita' ucap Sehun mengarahkan murid-muridnya, dan merka pun melakukan pemanasan yang di tunjukan Sehun. Sedari tadi Luhan terus menunduk ia begitu malu atas kejadian tadi.

"Baik, sekarang kita akan mulai prakteknya, aku akan mengabsen kalian gerakan yang pertama gerakan bernafas di dalam air, bertahanlah selama lima menit, jika bisa lebih akan kuberikan nilai A plus" teriak Sehun dengan tegas.

Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun mulai menegang, pasalnya ia tidak bisa berenang. Sungguh demi tuhan Luhan belum pernah sekalipun mesuk ke kolam renang kecuali bath up di rumahnya.

Ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai kolam, mengetahui ia belum latihan sebelumnya.

'Bagaimana ini' jerit Luhan dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia merasa minder dengan teman temannya yang 'sepertinya' sangat pandai berenang.

Sehun mulai mengabsen deretan nama yang tersusun sesuai abjad satu persatu. Sejauh Luhan perhatikan murid bernama Choi Si Won mampu bertahan nafas lama sekitar limabelas menit. Luhan semakin perkiraannya bahwa semua murid di sini sudah pandai berenang.

Sehun terus mengabsen murid-muridnya sampai nama Luhan di panggil.

"Xi Lu Han" panggil Sehun dengan menatap objek yang ia panggil.

Luhan yang sedang menggigiti ibujarinya tersentak. Dan wajahnya muram.

Kyungsoo yang di sebelahnya menyadari perubahan aura Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya dan memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan teman barunya Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di samping kolam renang. Sehun masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Masuklah, dan tahan nafasmu selama lima menit" interupsi Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kolam dan mulai turun. Kakinya berusaha menggapai sesuatu dan ia besorak girang dalam hati ternyata kolam itu tak terlalu dalam hanya sebatas dadanya karna kakinya telah mendarat di 'lantai' kolam.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan dan entah karena apa Sehun tersenyum, namun sangat kentara. Tak seorangpun menyadari Sehun tersenyum mereka sibuk dengan dunia sendiri-sendiri. Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sepertinya sangat 'bahagia'.

Luhan hendak melanglah kedepan namun kakinya tak menemukan 'lantai' kolam dan ia terpeleset dengan siga ia meraih pegangan besi di tembok kolam, yamg kebetulan sangat menolong Luhan, Sehun menatap tak percaya dengan tinglah konyol Luhan yang berisik itu sedangkan semua orang mulai hening dan memperhatikan keberisikan Luhan di dalam air karna ia hampir terpeleset. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas kemudian melepas kan pegangannya dan berjalan perlahan.

Semua orang yang berada di sana terus memperhatikan Luhan yang mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampa kepalanya berada 15 inci di bawah air dan mulai menghitung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiga menit berlalu

Luhan sudah tak kuat 'Bertahan Luhan, Kau bisa' ujarnya.

Empat menit ia sudah sesak nafas ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Kesalahan fatal. Luhan menghirp udara di dalam air. Luhan tercekat hidungnya terasa perih mulutnya mulai berusaha mencari udara tangannya mulai bergerak tak tentu arah.

Luhan mulai merasakan kepalanya pusing. Dan dengan sialnya kakinya terpeleset dan ia terjatuh ke semakin dalam ke dalam . Ia tak tahan ia memejamkan matanya.

Gelap.

Luhan pingsan.

Di atas sana Sehun memperhatikan gerakan tangan Luhan.

"S-seonsangnim.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang murid bernama Lee Sun Kyu, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Pikirnya.

.

Terjadilah guncangan air yang lumayan berisik dari dalam ai, kecipak air semakin keras.

"SEONSANGNIM IA TENGGELAMMM!" pekik yeoja bernama Sooyoung.

"Tsk" Sehun berdecak. Ban melempar buku absen ke sembarang arah kemudian masuk ke kolam menyelamatkan Luhan.

Sehun berdecak bukan ia tidak rela menolong Luhan tapi ia melihat angka kedalaman kolam. Bertuliskan di dinding kolam tersebut.

5 M

Dan benar yang Sooypung teriakkan. Luhan tenggelam. Ia berenang ke arah Luhan dan menarik tubuh muridnya itu kemudian menariknya ke atas. Murid murid namja di sana membantu dengan mengangkat Luhan ke luar kolam setelah Sehun menariknya dari dalam.

Sehun bergetar keluar dari kolam renang tersebut.

Pasalnya saat ia menarik Luhan ia menyentuh payudara Luhan. Dan sekarang ia harus menahan gejolaknya untuk menolong Luhan.

Sehun terlihat gugup ketika menekan-nekan dada Luhan. Tak ada reaksi.

"Seonsangnim bagaimana ini?" tanya Sooyoung. Ia tpak paling khawatir pada teman barunya itu.

Dengan terpaksa sehun mengambil tindakan lain. Ia menempelkan bibornya pada Luhan dan memberikan nafas buatan untuknya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat gurunya berusaha keras menolong temannya beranjak pergi mengambil handuk kering , mungkin akan berguna inisiatifnya.

"Oghk-ugh" Air mulai mengalir keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sehun menatap Lega begitupun murid yang lain. Kyungsoo telah kembali dan menyerahkan handuk itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dan menyeka air yang keluar.

"Kalian kembalilah ke ke kelas, untuk hari ini praktek selesai, katakan pada guru yang akan mengajar, Luhan sakit, tidak biaa mengikuti pelajaran dan akan aku bawa ke ruang UKS" ucap sekaligus perintah Sehun.

"Ne seonsangnim" jawab mereka kompak dan mulai mengambil pakaian ganti mereka. Sedangkan Luhan kini di gendong ala bridal oleh Sehun. Lengannya ia kalungkan di leher Sehun dan kepalanya bersandar di dada Sehun.

Skip

Sehun menidurkan Luhan di ranjang uks, ia menutupi tubuh Luhan. Sehun menepuk kepalanya merasa kesal ia lupa mengambil tas Luhan, mana boleh ia membiarkan Luhan hanya mengenakan pakaian renang dan pakaian itu basah bisa-bisa Luhan terkena Flu.

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Xi Lu Han, diam lah di sini, aku akan ambilkan tas mu" ucap Sehun yang di balas anggukan Luhan.

Sehun keluar ruangan meninghalkan Luhan yang kini memejamkan matanya namun tak bisa ia merasakan sakit pada hidungnya karna tadi air memasuki hidungnya.

- Luhwn_ -

Sehun mengambil tas Luhan yang -benar saja- di tinggal murid lain. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sebelumnya ia mengambil bathrobe dan memasangkanmya ke tunuh atletis miliknya dan membereskan absen yang tadi sempat ia 'buang'.

Ia kembali ke uks.

Ia membuka pintu uks dan menutupnyabkembali. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Luhan sedang terisak.

Sehun menjatuhkan tas Luhan dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mendongak dengan mata yang penuh airmata. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk pinghang Sehun dengan erat.

"H-hidungku, hidungku sakit seonsangnim hiks hiks" isak Luhan manja. Sehun hanya sweatdrop.

"Itu hanya sebentar Lu, sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis sebelum sakitnya semakin terasa" ucap Sehun berusah menenangkan.

Luhan menganghuk dan terdengar isakan yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Sekarang gantilah pakaianmu, kalau dibiarkan basah kau akan kena flu"

Namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku lelah seonsangnim" seru Luhan.

"Tidak Lu kau harus mengganti pakaianmu" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tas Luhan di lantai dan mengambil pakaian ganti Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan pakaian Luhan, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti menatap pada lingrie transparan berwarna merah drah. Seketika Sehun merona.

Dan berpura pura menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Luhan. Masih dengan pendiriannya Luhan menggelengkan kepalnya. Sehun berdecak kesal kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

Den tanpa Luhan duga sehun menarik lepas bikini yang ia kenakan. Bisa di bilang ia menelanjangi muridnya. Sungguh sadis *plak*

Luhan merona.

Sehun terpaku menatap payudara Luhan dengan nipple menggemaskan yang menggantung.

Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kebawa menatap vagina mulus milik Luhan yang mengintip dari jepitan kakinya.

Dengan cepat Luhan menutupi tubuhnya. Dan wajahnya semakin merona mengetahui Sehun tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan merasakan perasaan tidak enak entahlah.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Tak tahukah adiknya di sana ngat sesak.

Sehun meraih pakaian Luhan dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Pakailah sebelum aku yang memakaikannya dengan caraku"

Luhan tak bergeming.

"Luhan" interupsi Sehun lagi.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap seonsangnimnya yang tampan itu.

Tiga menit berlalu namun Luhan tak kunjung memakai pakaian gantinya. Sehun menatap kesal Luhan.

'Jangan salahkan aku muridku yang cantik, kau yang memulainya' seringai Sehun terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Luhan meremang kemudian menatap Sehun yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Luhan menatap waspafa pada gurunya itu.

TBC

Haha annyeong saya author baru *bow*

Ini ff pertama saya FF pertama udah M aja hehe *peace*

Ntahlah, otak mesum aku ini gak terbendung /? mana lagi dalam kondisi pms :3

Maaf kalo boring soalnya bingung mau ngerangkai kata-katanya aku juga bukan anak yang hobi sama pelajaran bahasa indonesia ataupun sastra jadi maaf kalo gak nyambung xD

Mohon komentar ya :)

Ini FF pertama soalnya u.u butuh komentar yang membangun.

Diusahain update cepet kalo komentarnya udah 15

Soalnya ini FF 2Shot.

Maaf juga kalo ada typo bertebaran ne ^^

See ypu jangan lupa rcl nya :)


	2. Chapter End

"Kau yang memintanya, jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang 'menyenangkan' menimpamu" desis Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan dan dengan sengaja mengehembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk Luhan.

"Enghh" Luhan tak dapat membungkam mulutnya dengan serangan pertama Sehun.

"Saem a-apa yang akan saem lakukan?" tanya Luhan gugup dan berniat mengalihkan suasana hatinya yang tak beraturan akibat tatapan Sehun yang memandanganya dengan pandangan sperti menelanjanginya.

Padahal bukan pandangannya, bahkan tangan Sehun sendiri yang telah menelanjanginya tadi.

Seketika wajah Luhan merona mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan barusan dan tak sadar kini Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

CHU~

"Itu yang akan aku lakukan" jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan membulatkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang yang kenyal dan tipid berada di atas bibir mungilnya, kemudian menatap pria yang kini menarik kembali bibirnya. Luhan semakin malu mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari gurunya.

Chu~

Sekali lagi Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Luhan, tapi lebih lama dari yang pertama.

Sehun hanya mendiamkan dirinya menunggu reaksi Luhan. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir Luhan yang terasa pas saat ia kulum.

Luhan menahan dada bidang Sehun agar tak semakin memajukan tubuhnya, melupakan tugas utama tangannya yang seharusnya melindungi payudaranya dari tatapan 'pemangsa'.

Sehun semakin bernafsu memandang payudara Luhan yang tak sengaja matanya lihat. Dia mulai mencium Luhan dengan ganas dan terkesan tak sabaran.

"Emmhh emmnghh" Luhan terus melenguh mendapat perlakuan Sehun di bibirnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan lidah Sehun yang kini memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Tak sadar Sehun tengah menatapnya lapar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan mengerang dan sedikit memukul dada bidang Sehun tanda ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Sehun melepaskan pagutanya dengan tak rela.

"ahhh hhh" Luhan menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya ketika Sehun melepaskan bibirnya .

"Kau menikmatiny?" tanya Sehun lembut dan tangannya kini mencoba meraih payudara Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil kemudian dengan sigap menangkap tangan Sehun yang hendak menggapai breastnya.

"Andweyo saemm~" cicit Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Kemudian memeluk tubuh tak berpakaian Luhan.

Seketika rasa hangat merayapi tubuh Luhan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi hatinyapun begitu. Darahnya berdesir cepat seirama dengan detak jantungnya ketika menatap dada bidang Sehun ada di hadapannya.

"Lu~ aku akan bertanggung jawab jika nantinya kau akan hamil~" ucap Sehun pelan di telinga Luhan,.membuatnya merinding.

Luhan hanya diam, tidak mengiyakan dan juga tidak menolak ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan besar Sehun menyentuhnya.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya erat membuat yang dipeluk tersenyum.

Namun senyumnya hilang ketika Luhan menggeliat geli oleh usapannya membuat dada mereka menempel dan menggesek satu sama lain. Sehun dapat merasakan puting Luhan yang menggesek dadanya itu. Seketika membuat nafasnya memburu.

Perlahan usapan tangan Sehun merambat ke arah depan, letak payudara Luhan.

"Y-yaaahhh~" pekikan terdengar dari bibir mungil Luhan ketika tangan Sehun berhasil

menangkup payudaranya dan langsung memilin nipplenya dengan lembut.

"Eummmhh ahh saem~ ahhh shh"

Mulut Luhan semakin meracau tak jelas ketika tangan Sehun mengerjai payudaranya dengan mengusap ujung nipplenya kemudian di tarik terkdang di pelintir.

Luhan taknfapat menahan gejolak nikmat yangbia rasakan, sangat berlebihan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan tangan Luhan yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya kemudian merendahkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan payudara Luhan yang kini nipplenya mengacung tegang menantang wajah Sehun.

Entah dorongan setan dari mana Luhan memajukan dadanya sehingga nipplenya kini berada di antara jepitan mulut Sehun yang tengah mengamati payudara Luhan.

"Ahhh~" lenguh Luhan pelan.

"Kau nakal sekali hm" ucap Sehun yang mulutnya masih tersumpal nipple mungil milik Luhan sehingga ketika Sehun mengucapkan beberapa hurup dan mengharuskan merapatkan mulutnya, bibirnya akan menjepit nipple Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengerang keras.

"Anhhh ahhhh hhhh"

Kini Sehub mulai melumat nipple Luhan, tak jarang menyedotnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

"Ohhh hhh ahhh yahh terusss saemhh hisapp k-kyahhh begitu" Luhan terus meracau nikmat ketika Sehun menggigit kecil nipplenya

Tangannya mencengkram rambut Sehun dan menahannya agar tak beranjak sincipun untui mengerjai payudaranya.

Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, kini ia mulai mengusap perut rata Luhan dan terus menurunkan usapannya, sampai tangannya merasakan basah pada bagian yang ia pegang. Luhan yang titik sensitifnya tersentuh semakin mengerang tak jelas.

Sehun membelai belahan bibir vagina Luhan, dan gotcha ia menemukan titik kecil itu, klitoris Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan mengejang ketika Sehun menekan-nekan klitorisnya.

"E-eumhh Sehunnieehhh ahh janganhh di pelint-ahhhh" Luhan terus mendesakan nama Sehun yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga Sehun ketika tangan Sehun malah mencubit klitorisnya.

Sehun memasukan jari telunjuknya.

"Ahh~" erangan kecil Luhan terdengar ketika jari Sehun mulai keluar masuk.

Kini Sehun memasukan jari tengahnya

"AKHHHH perihh Sehunnieee~" Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dengan rintihan rintihan kecilnya.

Sehun kembali memasukan jari manisnya, kini tiga jari Sehun yang mulai menginfasi Lubang perawan Luhan.

"Kyahhhh appoooo!~ Keluarkan Sehunnieee" pekik Luhan kesakitan.

Sehun tak menggerakan ketiga jarinya lebih memilih membuat Luhan nyaman kembali dengan mencium bibirnya.

Tak jarang kecupan-kecupan kecil di hadiahi Sehun pada wajah cantik Luhan.

"Enhhh Sehunnie~" Luhan mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan sangat manaj ketika jari-jari di dalam vaginanya mulai keluar masuk mencari sweet spotmya.

"Emhhh ahhhh ahh Kyahhh~~~ di sanahh eunghh Sehunniee tusuk lagi di sanahhh" jerit Luhan ketika dirinya mulai merasakan keenakan jari Sehun menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Ahh ahh akuh mau keluarhh Sehunniee~~"

Setelahnya kembali pekikan pilu dari Luhan kembali terdengar ketika Sehun memasukan batangnya yang besar.

Flashback Off

Kini Luhan terbaring lemas di ranjang kamarnya dengan Sehun yang menahan kedua kakinya dan lidahnya yang lihai mulai menginvasi lubang Luhan.

Diatasnya Luhan mengejang tanda sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Ahh ahhh akh o-oppahh a-akuhh aku akan-"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Luhan terengah mengatur nafasnya ia merasa kesal kali ini di saat dirinya akan cum Sehun menghentikan kegiatannyaa.

"Lebih baik langsung ke inti, bagaimana sayang?" tanya Sehun mengecupi wajah Luhan dan tangannya mulai membelai 'lagi' vagina Luhan.

Luhan hannya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tahan baby ini akan terasa sakit di seperti pertama kali kita melakukannya. Tapi kau akan merasakan kenikmatan setelahnya" jelas Sehun melebarkan kedua paha mulus Luhan.

Sehun mengocok penisnya sebentar lalu mulai menggesekkannya pada bibir vagina Luhan.

"Geli oppahh" seru Luhan sedikit terkikik. Tanpa ragu Sehun mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan, Sehun tidak mau bermain kasar dengan Luhan

"Akhhh appohhh lepas oppa lepashhh" Luhan meronta.

"Stttt sabarbabyhhh ini baru setengahh" ucap Sehun di sela desahannya. Luhan meremas pundak Sehun dengan kencang.

JLEB

Sehun memasuki Luhan sepenuhnya. Sehun tidak mau Luhan meringis menahan pergerakannya yang lamban.

"Ahh shit! You're so tight baby!" Sehun mulai ber-dirty talk akibat remasan dinding vagina Luhan yang sangat sempit.

"Hiks... Appohh..." tangisan Luhan mengencang, pasalnya sejak tadi Luhan hanya menahan tangisnya. Seketika Sehun tersadar bahwa ia salah. Luhan masih di bawah umur dan itu akan membuat Luhan menjauhinya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya tanpa melepas kontak bagian intim mereka.

"M-maafkan oppa,baby... Oppa ya- ahhh" ucapan Sehun terpotong akibat pergerakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Maksud Luhan ingin melepas kontak mereka, tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan menginginkannya.

"Kau yang meminta,baby" Sehun kembali pada posisinya di atas Luhan dan dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lamban Sehun meng-in out-kan penisnya.

"Akhhh morehhh oppa morehh" desah Luhan yang mulai merasakan kenikmatannya.

"Feels good babyLu?" bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan, tak lupa mengulumnya dengan sensual.

"Yeah it feel good ahh" balas Luhan yang mulai terhentak akibat genjotan Sehun yang semakin cepat.

"Desahkan nama oppa,babyhhh"

"NGHH SEHUNNIE OPPAHH" desah Luhan dengan Sexy dan kencang saat ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, sembari meremas sprei yang sudah tak beraturan. Cairan Luhan memperlicin pergerakan Sehun di dalamnya. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan para pekerja di rumah mereka saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Terus babyhh" desah Sehun di sela acara mengenjot Luhannya.

"There oppahh morehhh" pekik Luhan dengan wajah penuh peluh dan rambut acak-acakan yang membuat hormon Sehun naik.

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

Tanpa ampun Sehun menghantamg-spot Luhan berulang-ulang, membuatnya mendesahkan nama Sehun. Penis Sehun mulai membesar menandakan ia akan segera klimaks, Sehun menambah kecepatan genjotannya yang menjadi brutal.

"Ahhh oppahhh Lulu lelahhh" sergah Luhan yang sudah mulai lelah.

"Sebentar lagi babyhhhshhh shittt vaginamu sangat sempit aghh"

"Shhh morehhh ahhh morehhh there oppa ahhh" desah Luhan yang kembali mendapat tumbukan telak pada-spot-nya.

"NGHHH OPPAHHH/BABYHHH" keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dengan sayang. Kontak mereka belum terlepas, Sehun hanya menutup kedua tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut lalu membawa Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke alam mimpi akibat lelah setelah mereka klimaks.

Luhan yang kini memejamkan matanya, perasaan lelah dan puas tergurat jelas di wajahnya.

TBC

maaf kalo gak hot huhah hwn ingung /? *pegangin Sehun* /?

Sequelnya beneran mau? ._.

Tapi seqeuelnya itu berchapter /?

ini endnya gantung sebenernya :'v maap~

Big thanks buat yang udah mau nungguin FF Ini, terus juga big thanks buat yang follow, fav, terutama reviews :'3

buat yg follow/fav ff ini lebih baik ikut review juga

terus big thanks juga buat komentor/? terakhir maaf banget soal itu hehe hwn gak terlalu tau tentang rrnang soalnya itu diambil dari pengalaman hwn yang pernah hampir tenggelem main batu kodok di kolam renang nahan napas sampe 7 menit 31 dtk itu waktunya hwn inget" T^T takut waktu itu *curhat*

FF ini sengaja hwn publish sekarang buat para jones, karna hwn sekarang kayak jones juga pacar hwn tabrakan dan baru selesai oprasi :')

doain ya /? biar cepet sembuh.

curhat kan nih jadinya pokoknya sekali lagi makasih ya~


End file.
